Bonded By Blood
by sTaR SNipEr
Summary: [Ch.5 up] Alone one night, Naruto calles out to the sky to bring him a friend. Even though he didn't expect an answer he got one. And it was most unespected person...GaarNaru YAOI
1. Bonded by the blood of demons

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ummmm…A Gaara/Naruto ficcie. That's all I can say for now.  -_- I'm bad a summaries.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The night sky stretched out fully to him. Well, to both of them. Two boys, both outcasts, and somewhat rivals, sat together on the roof while the cool crisp air bit at their skin. They were silent for a while, before one decided to break the silence and speak.

"Why did you come?" he asked glancing at his companion. The other only shrugged. "Because you asked me to." He replied. The boy bit his lip then sighed. He turned his gaze back to the stars. "How did you know I was asking for you to come? I could've asked anyone, I wasn't necessarily asking just _you_. But, not that I mind you here anyway."

The other only looked at him and smirked. "But _I_ heard you. And here I am." He said. The boy smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I guess that makes sense. But are you allowed here?" "No" the other replied. The boy's eyes widened. His companion laughed. "You know me, they probably won't even bother because of who I am" he replied giving that 'look' of his.

They boy nodded. "Yeah I guess." He replied. "But...Gaara?" he asked again. "Hmm...Naruto?" he replied. "Why did you listen?" Naruto asked him leaning on his shoulder slightly. Gaara shrugged. "Because...because I needed someone tonight too." He replied softly. "And you're just like me, so, it works" he added and pulled Naruto closer to him, partly because of the cold, partly because of...something else. What was that? To protect him?

"Gaara?" came Naruto's voice again. "You okay?" he asked. Gaara shook out of his thoughts and nodded. "I was just...thinking, I guess" he replied. "Oh" was all Naruto said. "Tell me, why do you do it?" he asked. 

"Do what?" Gaara replied a bit confused. "Kill" Naruto said softly. "I can't stand blood. But...Ninetales lusts for it. And sometimes, it makes me scared. I know, I sound weak, but no one understands what I go through so I can't tell them"

Gaara sighed and ran his fingers lightly through Naruto's hair. This action surprised them both and it was a while before both relaxed again. Gaara shrugged. " I do it because I can, because, I need something to prove my existence. I never knew my purpose in life, and if you don't know that, it's the same as being dead. And when I realized that my village was only using me as a weapon and that _my_ own father had tried to kill me numerous times, I figured, I existed only to kill. So I do just that."

"Oh" was all Naruto said. Then he looked up at Gaara again. "Gaara, you really don't think that's your _only_ purpose in life, do you?" he asked. "What?" Gaara asked a little dumbfounded by the question. 

"Well, there's more to life than just taking it" Naruto replied gazing up at the stars. "And there's more than one goal in my life. And as for my purpose..."he cut looking at Gaara with determined eyes. "I'm going to become the best Shinobi there is. But, I'm also going to protect those that I love. My purpose lies within others. And their purpose lies within me" he finished.

Gaara's eyes widened. Since when had Naruto been so beyond his years? This wasn't the arrogant boy he was used to seeing. He'd grown up. A lot in Gaara's eyes.

"Don't you have another purpose?" Naruto asked him again. Gaara looked to the sky and thought long and hard about it. After a while, he shook his head. "I was born to be a killer, I am a killer, and I will be until the day I die. That was my destiny" Naruto snorted. Gaara looked at him confused. "You sound just like that Neji guy" Naruto replied and smiled. "You can change destiny, I'm not just the holder of the demon fox anymore, I'm a ninja. And long before that, I felt the exact same way you did. But...something changed" 

"What?" Gaara asked him. Naruto grinned. "Someone acknowledged me as Naruto, and not the Ninetales demon fox" he replied. Gaara's eyes widened a little again. "Who?" he asked curiously"

"My teacher, Iruka" Naruto replied then sighed. "I hardly ever see him anymore thought, he used to take me out for ramen all the time" Gaara laughed. "That's unhealthy if that's all you eat" he said to the boy next to him. "But it's soooo good!!" Naruto replied getting stars in his eyes. Gaara chuckled. "I can cook better than that" he replied. 

"What?" Naruto asked surprised. "You cook?" Gaara nodded. "I had to fend for myself a lot so I learned." He replied. "Nobody wanted me back at the Village. I was an outcast, left to my own devises and trained to kill any and everything as I pleased."

Naruto looked down. "Just like me" he whispered softly. "Hmm?" Gaara asked not hearing Naruto clearly. "You're just like me," Naruto said looking up at Gaara. "Lonely, abandoned, cast out because of what you were, never knowing who your parents were" " I had my father" Gaara replied. "But I never really knew him, so I guess we are a lot alike. Both holders of forsaken demons, both outcasts, both growing up lonely. But you're the lucky one" he said.

"Hmmm? Why?" Naruto asked. "Because, you had someone acknowledge you as who you were, not what was inside of you, or what your power was" Gaara replied. "I never had anyone."

Naruto grinned. "I guess" he replied and shivered as the wind picked up again and pulled Gaara closer to him. "But...you're wrong about one thing" he said. "What?" Gaara asked a little confused. "Someone _does_ acknowledge you for who you are" "What?" Gaara asked dumfounded. "Who?" he asked. Naruto grinned again. "Me" he replied and snuggled closer to Gaara.

Gaara stared at him in shock. "Demo...you don't know anything about me" he replied and shivered from the cold wind as well. "I know enough" Naruto said softly. "I know enough that says you're not as cold-hearted as you portray yourself to be. It was just something from your childhood. And you're holding on to it hand and nails because it's all you have." Gaara's eyes widened. How did Naruto know that much already? He asked himself. "Gaara" Naruto said softly turning his head so that the two faced each other. "You're not alone, and neither am I, I realized that. All you need is a friend"

Gaara looked away. Naruto only made him look at him again. "Gaara..." he said softly. That's when Gaara stood up. He took out a kunai from his back pocket and sliced his hand open. "Gaa!!" Naruto cried out panicking. "Gaara...what the hell...?" "You're more that just a friend to me" Gaara said softly. "What?" Naruto asked dumbfounded.

"You said you acknowledged me for who I was" Gaara continued. "And I wouldn't have believed you if I hadn't heard you describe my life so easily" Naruto's eyes widened. "You m-mean, I was right? I mean, I just pulled that form my won life, I didn't think..." "You're right. We're a lot alike" Gaara interrupted him again. "So, I'll acknowledge you too. Here" he said and threw the kunai towards Naruto who cause it with ease.

"Cut your right hand" Gaara directed. Naruto paused. "I will bind you to me, and I will be binded to you. Through our bloodshed.….…..." he paused and looked Naruto with a hot passion in his eyes. "I'll be there for you if you'll be there for me." He finished.

Naruto finally understood and nodded. He took the kunai and slashed his right hand. "Done" he replied holding up his bloodied hand. "We're more than friends, we're not rivals, you're _mine_. And I belong to you" "Exactly" Gaara replied and the two binded their hands together.

A huge flow of charka was released between the two. Because of the demons inside the two, it was a dangerous play. Their blood was demon's blood and it binded the two together. Their blood flowed in each other's veins.

Almost immediately, the blood spill had stopped and the wounds disappeared leaving a small scar. "It's done" Gaara said observing his hand. "I've given you some of my Jutsu, and I can feel yours." He added. "What?" Naruto asked feeling the new power that flowed inside of him  "What is this?" he asked confused looking at his hands.

"Hmm" Gaara said and turned around quickly to punch Naruto. It was too fast for Naruto to dodge so he just blocked it. He waited, but the blow never came. Instead, something flowed out of him without his will. Naruto opened his eyes. He gasped. In front of his, there was some sort of shield. "Made of Sand?" he asked dumbfounded and lowered his arms.

Immediately, the Sand shield disappeared. Gaara smirked. "Because we now share the same blood, I can tap into your charka and you can tap into mine." Naruto's eyes widened. "So...we're really connected" he said softly. Gaara nodded. "I can sense now when you're in danger as can you." "Then, we'll really be there. Because we'll know" Naruto replied almost breathlessly. Gaara nodded again.

A hint of light shone in the distance. The sun was rising. "I have to go" Gaara said quietly. Naruto nodded. "I know, you don't have a pass, so you shouldn't be here. Come again tonight?" he asked kind of hopefully. Gaara nodded. "Of course" he replied then did something unexpected. He cupped Naruto's face in his hands and kissed him gently. Naruto was taken aback but leaned back into it. Somehow, it just felt right to him. He didn't care that Gaara was a guy, he just did what he felt.

After what seemed like forever they broke the kiss and gasped for breath. "So, is that the seal?" Naruto asked in a joking manner. Gaara laughed. "I guess, you can call it that, or, a goodnight kiss" he replied and the two laughed together.

As soon as the sun was up, Gaara left quickly. Naruto yawned and crawled back into his bed. "Won't be long before someone tries to get me up, might as well get a few minutes of sleep" he said and collapsed under the covers. He looked at the scar on his hand. "Pretty cool. I've finally found someone who understands" he said and then fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
-_-…………That……….was weird. Oh well, I know about the AIDS thing but we're in the Shinobi world so I don't think there's an AIDS threat there. It's more natural than ours. ^_^ I don't know...is this romance? I doubt it highly. It's just Gaara and Naruto having a heart to heart. Should I continue this? OR leave it as a one shot. It'll depend on how many reviews I get. And please, I'm trying to write a Kakashi/Sasuke romance fic, but I need a BETA for some help. My email's in mah bio. Oh yeah, Tom, I'm also working on that Naruto/sakura fic you asked me for. I'm just having a really bad writer's block right now. @.@ Can somebody give me an idea for ANY of those two pairing stories I've mentioned above. That would really help, thank you. R/R!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Buh Bye!! ^_^  
  


s.S (aka sTaR SNipEr)


	2. Early morning and Christmas shopping

Man, HOW long has it been since I updated this???? *bows* Gomen ne, I usually update stories every week, but this took a lot of thinking through cause I originally thought this story should be one shot but since so many pal want me ta continue it, then I'll have to (Or some pplz will get VERY pissed off and kill me *sweatdrops*)

Well anyway, he's the next ch. I hope it isn't too bad really. Oh yeah, you might want to read ch. One again, just in case you forgot what this story is about. Some OOc-ness, especially with Gaara, but that will be explained later.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"GYAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! COLD COLD  **_COLD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**" came Naruto's scream for the morning. Sakura sweatdropped. "That's what you get for not getting up when I tell you to" she said and placed the empty bucket which once help freezing cold water, especially since it was December, from one of the rivers close by.

After Naruto had calmed down from his shocking awakening, his teeth were chattering. "Y-y-you d-didn't h-h-have t-t-to m-m-make I-it s-s-so c-cold" he said and sneezed. "Oh no" Sakura said placing her hand on Naruto's forehead. "You're not sick are you?" she asked concerned. Naruto shook his head but he was still shivering. 

"N-n-no" he replied then sneezed again. "I-I-I'm fine. Achoo!" he cried out and sneezed again. Then, something odd happened. Suddenly, Naruto felt a strange energy flow through him, making him feel, better. A while ago, he felt terrible and cold, and just plain sick. But now, it's as if he were given a miracle potion and was slowly healing. _What?_ He thought. _What's going on?_

_:Feel better?:_ came a voice in his head. "Yah!!!!" Naruto cried out shocked. "Who said that?!?! "He asked frantically looking around. Sakura backed away form Naruto. :: Inner Sakura: OMG He's hearing _voices_ in his head. Naruto's completely lost it, he's gone insane!!! Gah!! Sasuke-kun, heeeeelllllllpppp mmeeeeeee!!!!!!::

_:Calm down, it's only me:_ came that same voice in Naruto's head. "Who?!?! Naruto cried out immediately looking around for some sort of apparition. He heard someone sigh in his head again. _: Take a wild guess Naruto-san:_ Naruto's eyes widened at the pet name he was called. "Gaara??" he asked still looking around for some sign of the Sand Village Shinobi. 

"Gaara!?!?!?!" Sakura cried out panicking and looking around. "Where? Naruto!?!?" she cried out putting herself in a defense position. "Come out wherever you are!!" she yelled though he knees were chalk white and shaking.

_:Yes it's me:_ Gaara replied in Naruto's head. Sakura still couldn't hear him. _:Now calm down, I'm just testing out a new gift. And don't say anything out loud. Just think what you're going to say. I'll hear:_ _:Ok……:_ Naruto replied unsurely. _:Can you hear me?:_ he asked. _:Clearly:_ Gaara replied. _:Oh ok, is this part of the blood bond thing?:_ Naruto asked now remembering the events from the night before. _:Yes, I believe so:_ Gaara replied. _:I should have known it would happen, however, this is my first time doing this:_ _:And it isn't mine either?:_ Naruto replied. _:This is all VERY freaky, but at the same time, really cool. How'd you know about this anyway?:_ he asked. _:I don't know. Something just…told me to do it. Like…something inside said it was something I had to do:_

_:Oh:_ Naruto replied shrugging. He then looked over at Sakura who was frantically looking around and her face was dead white. _:Oh great, she probably thinks I'm insane and she's probably looking for you since I said you name:_ Naruto said rolling his eyes. Gaara laughed. _: Ah…figure it out yourself. Just don't tell anyone, or they might be very angry with us. Besides, we don't know the full extent of the power. It could be a powerful ally, or our downfall.:_

Naruto nodded. _:Alright:_ he replied. _:I'll keep my mouth shut:_ _:I doubt it, but I'll be here to remind you in case you ALMOST let anything slip:_ It took a while for Naruto to figure out he was being insulted. _:Hey!:_ he replied. _:I__ can keep secrets. Especially if they're my own!:_ Gaara just laughed again which made Naruto VERY pissed off. _:If__ you were here, I'd strangle you right now:_ he said sarcastically. _:Can't__:_ Gaara replied. _:The sand will stop you remember:_ _:oh yeah, I've got it now too, from yesterday, right?:_ _:Yes:_ Gaara replied before cutting off their connection. _:You'd__ better get dressed. You must have a lot of training today. I don't need it. I'll probably go explore the gardens now.:_ and then Naruto could no longer feel the boy's presence in his mind.

_That was weird_ he thought. _But extremely cool_

"Hey Sakura?" Naruto asked appearing to look confused but he was mentally laughing. "What are you doing?" he asked taking the few dozen kunai she's had in her hand to protect herself. "Uh…I uh….you said Gaara was here!!!" she cried out and once again put herself in a defense position. "I did?" Naruto replied. He shrugged. "Must've been dreaming." He replied and smiled. "C'mon, let's get to training before we're late. Not that Kakashi won't be anyway" he said and immediately went into his closet to change.

After he was in his normal clothes, Naruto began to gather up his weapons when Sakura stopped him. "We don't need those today" she replied smiling a little despite the scare Naruto had given her earlier. "What? Why?" Naruto asked confused. Sakura only giggled. "We're going Christmas shopping silly" she said then got all starry eyed. "Ah, it's that time of year again. Oh what to buy what to buy" she said to herself. 

"Christmas?" Naruto asked unfamiliar with the holiday. "What?!?!" Sakura screamed. "You mean you've never heard of Christmas??" she asked in shock. Naruto shrugged. "I've heard the name. It's that holiday when everyone starts acting weird and some people are actually _nice_ to me. But what's so great about it?" he asked. 

Sakura immediately felt a bit ashamed. She'd forgotten that Naruto had grown up alone and by himself. At first, she thought it was a great idea, but after talking to some people who were orphans like Iruka and Sasuke, well, that really didn't count, Sasuke barely said a word to her but, they all said it was lonely. And Naruto was probably no difference.

Inner Sakura: Wait, why am I feeling sorry for him? I hate him. But then, she eventually came to the fact that NO ONE should be alone on Christmas and that she really _didn't_ hate Naruto. She just greatly disliked him. Inner Sakura: Besides, it's around the holiday season so I might as well be nice to him. Sakura sighed. "Christmas is a holiday where friends and family get together, and exchange gifts, to show that they love each other. It's a great holiday because you're spreading joy to other people." Naruto snorted then burst out laughing. Sakura seethed. "And just what is so funny!?!?!" she cried out. "I-I'm sorry S-Sakura-chan but t-that's just s-s-so sappy I want t-to barf!!" he cried out then doubled over laughing again. Instantly, Sakura shut him up but hitting him across the head.

"Oww…hey, that hurt" Naruto said rubbing his head. "You deserved it" came another voice from the door. In came Sasuke. He looked around. "You know, you should learn to close your door Naruto, you could get robbed. Not like there's anything of value in this dump you call a house" he commented which made Naruto seethe. "Temee, oiishiri" he muttered under his breath. Sasuke smirked.

"Demo…I agree with you on this Christmas thing. I'm surprised a holiday like this exists, the theme of it is so sickening, it _does_ make me want to throw up as well." He said. Sakura stared open-mouthed at the two of them. Inner Sakura: How could they?? Are they all really that cold-hearted?

"Now now Sasuke" came another voice which happened to be Kakashi who also entered through the open door. "Will somebody please tell me why everyone's in my house!?!? Don't I get a little privacy??" Naruto cried out. "No, you never lock your door and you're always late" Kakashi answered dully. "So we sent Sakura here to go wake you up. Sakura nodded. 

"Well, Naruto, get dressed already, or we'll never get to town on time!!" Sakura cried out then shoved Naruto into the bathroom to change. "Hurry up!" she added then shut the door.

Naruto sighed. "He didn't want to go 'Christmas' shopping but he thought he should at least get something for Iruka. _:And__ me:_ came Gaara in his head. Naruto yelped and nearly jumped to the ceiling _:Don't__ scare me like that!:_ he yelled mentally. _:You're going to kill me one day:_ _:I doubt I'd scare you to death, but anyway, you're getting me something right? Cause Temari's dragging me off shopping too and I plan on getting you something as well:_

_:Oh__, ok then, what do you want?:_ Naruto asked as he dressed himself and brushed his teeth. _:Eh…surprise me, I'm going to surprise you anyway, Kobito:_ Naruto spit out his toothpaste at the nickname _:Whoa, you're Gaara, right?:_ he asked surprised at the nickname he was called _:Yes, I am, Naruto. Besides, I like the name.: :Ok then…:_ Naruto answered unsurely. _:What's__ with the sudden attitude change?:_ he asked. _:You__ usually don't act like this: _

_:I know, I just, I don't know really, I like to think of you as my lover sometimes: :You mean like a boyfriend?: _Naruto asked his eyes widening. _:Yeah__, I guess you can say that:_ Gaara answered. _:Wait__…do you want to be my boyfriend?:_ Naruto asked. 

_:Well__, I can understand if you don't want to get into a relationship of some sort…:_ _:no, really Gaara, it's cool. I like you too.:_ Naruto answered grinning. _:Really__?:_ Gaara asked hopefully. _:Would__ I have bonded with you if I hadn't?:_ Naruto answered. Gaara laughed. _:No__, you wouldn't have:_ he answered. _:Then__ it's official. I'm dating Gaara of the Sand:_ Naruto grinned. 

Gaara chuckled. _:And__ I'm the lover of Uzumaki Naruto:_ he answered. Suddenly, an energy surged out of Naruto's hand. He gasped as he saw the sand surround his palm then disappear leaving an amulet there. _:It'll__ remind you of me while you're shopping:_ Gaara added then cut off as Naruto walked out of the bathroom. He smiled, then put it around his neck _:All__ right then, Gaara-koi:_ Naruto giggled in his head.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I know, I know, VEDRY OOC Gaara there, but personally, I like it! ^_^ Note that, he only acts that way around Naruto, and sometimes Temari and Kankuro. This is after Naruto teaches Gaara about emotions, and what caring about a person is like. So yeah, I just imagined he sort of reformed himself over the past few months, but his insecurity keeps him from being nice to others he really doesn't know. 

Ok, I'm going to stop rambling now, plz R/R!! I'm so happy I got 18 reviews for this story ^_^

Buh Bye!! 

s.S (aka sTaR SNipEr)                                                                                                                                                        


	3. Furiwake Kasho and Jealousy

DISCLAIMER: I DUN OWN NARUTO SO YOU CAN'T SURE ME!!!! NA-NA-NA-NA-NA-NAAAAAA!!!!!

After bring tied to my computer and threatened (not to mention being pestered by Mai ha-ha j/k! ^^) I have finally decided to update little story of mine since it seems that I have many rabid fans XD So there! I updated! Now leave me alone!!!!!!! 

If I get at least 70 reviews I promise an update…oh and no repeats! At least, no more than twice, you can review twice, but PLEASE don't leave the same comments and don't leave a review just for the sake of me updating okies? Or I shall ban anonymous reviews buhahaha! *ish strangely hyper and evil*

All that said and done, on with the fic!

* * *

Furiwake Kasho was the name of the place where Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi headed. Its name was unique and fit its part perfectly. It was a trading post, a market, to say the least, for people to go shopping and to exchange goods.  Merchants from all over gathered here and wanderers exchanged stories about their lives on the road. 

Inns and hotels were there as well, for everyone to stay in. It was a bustling and busy place, located at the intersection of the Tree, Stone, and Sand country. ((A/N I looked at a map of all the countries and found that there was an intersection between those countries. I didn't see a symbol for a forest or anything so I decided to put a market there instead.))

It was accessible by anyone and everyone. There, you weren't considered a foreigner or stranger for Furiwake Kasho belonged to neither the Sand, Leaf, nor Stone countries. It was an independent place all on its own.

It was also the busiest time of the year and everywhere people were haggling prices, selling; auctioning and so much more hustle and bustle filled the entire place.

"I'm booooooorrrreeeeddd" Naruto whined as soon as the four stepped into the market place. Sakura sighed. "Naruto" she said trying to say it as nicely as she could. "Why don't you just go wander off and we'll meet you here after dark?" she said a little irritable though Inner Sakura was begging for her to just leave him there for the rest of his life.

"Fine by me, I don't care" Naruto replied then something caught his eye. "Oh wow!" he suddenly exclaimed and rushed over to a stand selling sculptures. "That's so cool look Sakura-Chan, it's the 4th" he said and pointed to a small but almost life like figure of the 4th Hokage. Sakura took one look and her eyes widened as well. "Oh wow" she said her voice in awe. But then her eyes wandered down to the cost of it. "Holy..." she said. "35,000 yen!"

It took a while for Naruto to comprehend what Sakura was saying. Then, he too looked down at the price and frowned. _I only have 35,000 yen_ he thought and sighed. _Oh well, it's nice, but I'm here to buy presents for Master Iruka, and Gaara too, not me._ Then he smiled. Naruto then remembered his morning run-in with Gaara and hoped he could find the red-haired boy in the market sometime later. Maybe they could go shopping together, even though they most likely were buying things for each other. 

It didn't matter. He and Gaara didn't need to keep secrets from each other. They were friends now. Well actually, lovers. Naruto felt the heat rise in his cheeks as he thought of the red-haired boy. _It's such an odd feeling_ he thought to himself. What was it called? Love? Naruto knew he felt it. Iruka had told him once what love was. It was when you cared deeply enough for a certain person that you'd do anything for their happiness and health, even if it meant risking your own. It was an unexplainable feeling, and Naruto, at first, didn't understand it so well.

_Maybe_ he thought _I sort of get it now_

"What's your problem dobe? You got a fever or something?" rang Sasuke's voice knocking Naruto out of his thoughts. Naruto, just realizing he had been blushing snapped back "No, It's just cold, Sasuke-temee, why would you care if I'm sick or not anyway?" Naruto then turned away slightly so that Sasuke wouldn't be able to see the blush creeping up on his cheeks again, this time, for a very different reason. It really _was_ cold and Naruto hadn't worn the best winter clothes. 

Suddenly, he felt something thrown upon on his head. It was a dark blue blanket. "Take it," came Sasuke's voice as he walked almost out of sight. He had started walking a while ago and Naruto hadn't noticed. When he was gone, Naruto just started at the blanket, surprised at how, _hospitable_ Sasuke had been to him just now. He wrapped the blanket quickly around his head and ears, not caring how he looked-there were stranger people wearing even _stranger_ outfits-and set off to go find Gaara.

~* ~

"Errrr....Gaara?" came Temari's timid voice. "Are you...uhm...waiting for someone?" When she didn't get a response she thought on two options: either he was ignoring her, or he just didn't hear her. The latter would most likely get her killed if she repeated herself. "O-Kay....then, whoever you're waiting for, if he comes, just tell me, I'll be right over..." Temari looked around and picked the most eye-catching place "There..." she pointed and headed towards the spots and walked quickly to it.

Temari sighed once she was out of range of her little brother. It still wasn't easy to be around him despite everything that had happened. Yes, she and Gaara had grown a bit closer but she still felt awkward around him. Gaara had stopped taking lives pointlessly thanks to that loud-mouthed blonde from the Leaf but Temari knew her brother would not turn into a saint overnight. Temari was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice where she was walking and  she bumped into-or rather collided with some else. Both of them fell to the ground.

"Owww watch where you're going!" came a loud voice. Temari's head instantly snapped up. _Speak of the Devil _she thought to herself. "Well _sorry_," she replied coolly. "But if I remember correctly, you're the one who ran into me." 

Naruto was about to come back at her saying that she was in his way but he stopped when he saw Temari's face. _Where have I seen her before? _He thought. He knew she was foreign it was obvious on her forehead protector but what village had she come from? He couldn't remember. Finally, after a few moments of silence, he finally asked, "Do I know you?"

Temari almost fell over again. How could he NOT recognize her? She sighed to herself and was about to answer when Gaara's voice interrupted her response.

"She is my sister." 

Temari's noted that the blonde's eyes lit up as he titled his head backwards to see her younger brother behind him. He smiled and waved. "I found you," he said.

What was shocking was that Gaara smiled as well. Temari blinked then rubbed her eyes to make sure she was seeing correctly. Currently, her younger brother was helping the blonde up on his feet. Naruto dusted himself off and threw his arms around the red-haired boy.  Temari, still on the ground, stared wide-eyed at the two and wondered why Gaara hadn't killed the blonde yet.

When Naruto had finished glomping Gaara he turned to Temari and offered her a hand. "Sorry," he said sheepishly. "You're...Temari right?" The blonde girl nodded as Naruto helped her u and dusted the dirt off her clothes. She eyed the two, since when had they become such close friends? It was the first time she'd seen him since the Chunnin Exam.

"Is this who you were waiting for Gaara?" she asked. Gaara nodded and Temari shrugged. "All right then, all we have to do is wait for Kankuro. Or do you two want to go ahead and we'll meet back here later?"

Naruto bit his lip for second and turned to the redhead next to him. _What do you want to do Gaara? _He asked him telepathically. Gaara only shrugged. _I would like to spend more time with you. I would like to get to know you better. Is that okay? _Naruto nodded, that was the answer he'd just been looking for. He turned to Temari and grinned. "We'll meet you back here later." he replied simply.

Temari shrugged and turned her back to the sales clerk behind her. "Do as you wish then," she said waving them off. Naruto smiled and took Gaara's hand. _Let's go_ he told him and the two were off to explore the market. Temari smiled as she watched the two go off. _I don't know what he's done to you Gaara but I'm glad you found a friend. _She thought.

Meanwhile, Sakura was dragging Sasuke _everywhere. _"Ooh Sasuke-kun look at this! Isn't it wonderful?" she asked holding up a bright pink dress. Sasuke sighed and nodded, just to satisfy the pink-haired girl. He really didn't want to be here. So far, Sakura had bought a dress for Ino, a bunch of jewelry and shoes for herself, and god-knows-what for all the rest of her friends and family. She'd even bought Sasuke something but she'd blindfolded him and made him sit outside while she went in and bought it. 

The worst part was that he was stuck carrying _everything._ Everywhere Sakura went, she just _had _to stop and buy something whether it was just a keychain or an entire wardrobe, Sasuke knew that he would _never _go shopping with Sakura again. 

Sasuke sighed as Sakura started once again talking to another merchant and haggling prices. Exhausted, he found the nearest bench and dropped dead on it, with _most _of the packages next to him. After all, there needed to be _some_ room for Sasuke on the bench. Letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding, Sasuke leaned back into the bench and began to watch the clouds go by. There was nothing else better to do anyway.

"Ok, thank you, come again," the merchant currently talking to Sakura said. The pink-haired smiled in turn and nodded. "Arigatou gozaimasu!" she replied with an obvious perkiness in her voice, this was the best day of her life, her parents wouldn't have _ever_ taken her here, there were always complaining that it was _too_ far away or _too_ crowded or _too dirty. _Now that Sakura had other people to go with her to the market, she was definitely going to take advantage of this day.  A giant trail of things to buy, both for her family, friends of course, herself, Sakura proceeded on to the next store.

And she caught a glimpse of something she did not want to see. She hadn't gotten very far when she accidentally bumped into someone. It had been an accident and the girl hadn't seen where she was going, but when she turned to apologize, she was met with very angry aqua green eyes. Sakura gulped as she recognized the obvious signs of insomnia and the Sand Gourd behind the boy's back. Letting her ninja instincts take over, she quickly reached for her kunais, which she unfortunately, had left at home. Not good.

_Crap_ she thought in her head upon finding no weapons by her side. Gaara was glaring daggers at her and Sakura gulped looking for someway out of her predicament. Sasuke, who had been enjoying his break, saw Sakura's apprehensive look out of the corner of his eye and glanced at what she was looking at. His eyes widened in shock upon seeing Gaara, and the look he was giving her. He immediately got up form his comfortable spot on the bench and rushed to her side, which was difficult, since a small crowd was forming around the two in curiosity as to what was going on.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked calmly when he reached the two. Gaara's gaze turned from Sakura to Sasuke but he didn't' show any look of surprise. In fact, Gaara had not betrayed a single emotion at all. 

"It is none of your business, Uchiha Sasuke," he replied with a tone equal to Sasuke's. "You're _girlfriend_ just bumped into me and I've yet to receive an apology." Upon hearing Gaara's comment, both Sakura and Sasuke blushed but for different reasons. After a moment of silence, Sakura stepped forward a little and bowed, much to both Sasuke and Gaara's shock, but neither showed it.

"I-I'm sorry Gaara," Sakura said timidly, and then took a step back by Sasuke, who, still apprehensive of Gaara's presence, place his arm around the pink haired shinobi and brought her closer to himself. Sakura was about as red as a tomato and speechless but her inner self was whooping for joy. _YEEEEESSSSS!!!! HE'S SO INTO ME!!!! WOOOTTTTT!!! _

"Gaara-san!" a loud voice that all three of them recognized broke the tensions between the three. "I've got the…ice….cream? Uhm…" Naruto froze when he saw Gaara, Sasuke and Sakura, all seeming to let out a breath they never knew they were holding. Gaara's head was the first to perk up and he smoothly walked next to Naruto and took the strawberry ice-cream Naruto had bought for him. "Uhm…" Naruto began. "I can explain…"

"YOU'D BETTER!!!!!!" Sasuke and Sakura screamed in unison. "WHY ARE YOU TWO TOGETHER? SINCE WHEN WERE YOU FRIENDS!??!!?" 

"Eep…" Naruto squeaked and hid behind his former lover and covering his face with the red-head's shawl. He then noticed that Sasuke had his arm around Sakura and took it the wrong way. "Sakura-chan? Are you on a date with Sasuke?" The comment made both blush as Sasuke relinquished his grip on Sakura, much to the pink-haired girl's anguish. _Nooooo!!!! Stupid Naruto! Why'd he have to say that?!?! _Inner Sakura moaned.

"That's not the point, I was trying to protect her from Gaara," Sasuke replied quickly a light tint of pink still on his cheeks. "Riiiiggghhhttt" Naruto said obviously not believing it.

"Just answer the question dobe!" Sasuke yelled getting impatient with the boy. "Why are you here with Gaara of all people?"

"Well, I don't know Sasuke, maybe because I WANT TO BE," Naruto said making a 'd'oh' after that. Sasuke sweatdropped. 

"Since when? When last I remember, he was the ENEMY!" Sasuke shot back.

"Yeah, that was way back when, Gaara-san and I are friends now!" Naruto said cheerfully glomping the older red-head. Sasuke though he was seeing things upon seeing a small smile cross the boy's face when Naruto did that.

"'Sides Sasuke-temee, you're not my mother!" Nyyyahhhh!" Naruto cried out pulling the skin below his right eye down and sticking out his tongue.

Sasuke felt the blood boil in his veils but smirked at the same time. "You're really asking for it dobe…" he said then suddenly disappeared.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked surprised that the raven-haired boy could vanish. "Sasuke? Sasuke? Saaasssssssuuuuukkkkkkeeeeeee? SASU-Wahhhaaa!!!!" Naruto screamed when Sasuke reappeared and put the blonde in a headlock.

"You're a very bad boy Naruto, this is your punishment," Sasuke said quite evilly and started ruffling the boy's hair.

"Eiiiiiiiii!" Naruto squeaked as the raven-haired boy gave him a rough- yet friendly noogie. Sakura sweatdropped. _Do they HAVE to do this IN PUBLIC?_ She thought. Sasuke meanwhile, was having fun torturing the boy, until something attacked him from behind.

"What the-?!!" Sasuke screamed as he lost his grip on Naruto and fell to the ground. Noticing the sand around him, Sasuke glared at Gaara. "No fair!" he cried out. Naruto, who had also fallen on his butt winced and shook his head then glanced at the red-haired boy. There was no indication that he had even summoned the sand and there was none around him, and Naruto noticed the sand was edging closer to him instead of Gaara.

_:Was that me?: _ he asked the red-head telepathically. Gaara nodded at the blonde. _:It was. The sand doesn't protect you automatically like it does with me but if you feel like you're in danger, it will rise up to defend you: _ Naruto smiled knowingly at Gaara and smiled _:Alright then, I'll try and remember that:_ he told him and their link was broken as Naruto got up.

"Ha-ha, Sasuke-temee, that's what you get for being mean to me," Naruto chuckled and extended his hand to the still sitting Sasuke. "Gaara-san and I are friends now, he isn't the enemy, Gaara-san is really nice if you'd give him a chance, right Gaara???"  He said turning to the red-head. Gaara and Sasuke's expressions turned serious once more and both Naruto and Sakura sweatdropped. The two approached each other, eyes still locked, as if breaking contact would result in something bad. Both seemed to be studying each other, as dogs studied a new animal or person they didn't know, without the sniffing of the rears.

Finally, it was Sasuke who sighed rubbed his temples. "I don't wanna know how or why Naruto and you are suddenly so buddy-buddy but I trust his judgment," he said then walked up to the blonde and ruffled his hair one more time. "Sakura and I are gonna go and find Kakashi now," he said as he took the girl's arm to lead her away. "Be careful dobe," he said his eyes still lingering on Gaara.

"Nyah…" Naruto said shaking his hair back into place. "Sasuke should stop treating me like a kid," Naruto said smiling at the raven-haired boy. "Besides you said, you trusted my judgment."

"That I did," Sasuke replied smirking at the boy as he and Sakura began to walk towards the plaza. "But you _are_ still a kid,"

"Hey!" Naruto protested and wanted to argue but the two were already beyond hearing distance. Naruto huffed. "Jeez…" he said sighing then turned back to the red-head and smiled. "Come-on, I still have to buy you a present Gaara-koi!  Naruto said Gaara's pet name openly now since Sasuke and Sakura were gone. Gaara smiled a little as the blonde dragged him off through the rest of the market but he couldn't shake off the negative feeling he got when he saw Sasuke ruffling the boy's hair and smiling. Of course, he understood that the two were close friends, but he couldn't help feeling a bit…he couldn't really decipher the feeling. He wasn't angry at the boy, not exactly, but he felt a bit left out when the two of them were so close together. Upon examining it a bit closer, he was able to recognize the feeling he felt when Naruto and Sasuke were together.

_Jealousy_

* * *

Buhahahha! This is where Seiya-Chan will stop because she has once again run out of ideas ^^ Remember what Seiya-Chan said, 70 reviews and she will update! No doubles too! I can delete them since registered users can only review one chapter at a time ^^ And yes, it is a high number, I know that, but hell, I got 42 reviews for two chapters I think 70's no too high XD Besides, I need some time to slack off again I have a life people XDDDD

~Seiya

(Yes, I changed my siggy again, I am now just plain Seiya XD)


	4. A Parade of Hearts

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

I'm so sorry for not updating this sooner! Finals got to me haha XP I'm such a procrastinator….

* * *

"Sasuke-kun! Ooh! Look, I haven't seen that merchant before!"

Sasuke was about to fall over from the overload of gifts Sakura had bought. There was really no place to store them unless he went back home and that was quite a distance away. So Sasuke had to grin, or actually, frown and bear it until it would be time for them to all go home.

Sakura stood haggling with the new merchant over….Sasuke took a quick glance and looked ready to faint. A dresser!?!? Sakura was buying a dresser?! How was he supposed to get THAT home? Sasuke sighed and dropped dead onto another bench, Thank god there were so many of these around the market. They probably knew how tired some shinobi got after carrying their girlfriend's things.

Wait. Stop. Rewind. Did Sasuke just indirectly say he was Sakura's boyfriend? He shook his in frustration. _That damned Naruto _he thought to himself as he replayed the scene before him. Putting ideas into his head, crazy child. He sighed to himself as he remembered how nice Naruto had been to Gaara, and how the red-head had…..smiled…and Sasuke still couldn't believe he did it. It wasn't an evil smile, one that he was used to seeing on the boy's face; a sadistic smile. A smile that showed he enjoyed watching others in pain or seeing them die.

It was a smile of happiness.

Sasuke cringed at the memory. Since when had he and Naruto become so buddy-buddy? And why hadn't Naruto told him? Of course, Sasuke knew he hadn't really a right to pry into the blonde's life, he rarely did, but he felt somewhat…betrayed. He couldn't explain why. There was just a forever nagging feeling inside of him that told him not to trust Gaara.

_I said I trusted Naruto's judgment_ he though to himself. _He rarely picks the wrong kind of friends…right?_ Sasuke could only hope so but then he remembered the incident with Mizuki. Naruto had trusted the wrong person and gotten himself into trouble for it. Sasuke didn't know the details of what happened, but he did know that it was how he learned the Buushin No Jutsu. _I hope you're not making the same mistake Naruto_ Sasuke thought then sighed when Sakura had sealed the deal on the dresser she had wanted.

"Ok, thanks so much, okaa-san will love it!" Sakura said quite perkily. "Sasuke-kun!" she called out to the young raven-haired boy. "Will you help me carry this please?" Sasuke nearly fell over. _As if I don't have enough to carry already Sakura _he thought.

"Ah, no need young miss, there is a building not too far from here that stores everything you buy for a small fee," the sales clerk replied smiling sympathetically at Sasuke. "So your young friend here won't pull his muscles from carrying all your things."

"Ah really? Oh my gosh!" Sakura exclaimed as she saw everything she had made the boy carry and blushed. "Gomen ne, Sasuke-kun, I guess I got a little carried away," she said grinning sheepishly.

_A little?__ This is a little? I'm never getting married, why does Naruto like her again?_ Sasuke thought in his mind but waved it off. "Let's just drop all this off somewhere, my arms are about to fall off Sakura," he said.

"Ah! Gomen ne again Sasuke-kun!" Sakura exclaimed at the two headed off in the direction the clerk had given them. Sakura, this time, had offered to take some of the packages but Sasuke was still stuck carrying the heaviest one out of all of them, the wooden dresser. Sasuke had to admit though, the girl had some taste. It was a redwood dresser painted with a Cherry Blossom tree in the back and a gold frame. _How much did this cost her?_ He thought. _That was kind of her to give it to her mother too._

Sakura and Sasuke had gotten lost a few times, but that's what asking directions were for. After a few minutes, they had found the place, rented space for about an hour or so, and Sasuke left the room completely empty handed and flexing his sore arms. Sakura had lost her shopping luster, now checking off the last thing on her list and went around the market, this time, just to look around. Sasuke sighed relief at that. Checking his surroundings, he noted that this was where they had been at the beginning of the day and the stand for the sculptures was still there. So was the model of the 4th Naruto had been looking at.

It didn't register in Sasuke's mind as to what he was exactly doing, but from watching Sakura, he had gotten the idea of haggling prices with people. Before he knew it, the statue was wrapped up in a bag and Sasuke had spent 15,000 yen, more than half off the original price. Sasuke suspected that the actual clerk wasn't here, probably on a break, and his daughter had lowered the price in an attempt to charm him. He sighed and gave a polite smile to the girl, who blushed a little too much and fluttered her eyelashes at him.

Sakura had stopped what she was doing as she watched Sasuke try to haggle with the sale's clerk. Her eyes burned with fury as she saw the girl was attempting to flirt with him and was "accidentally" brushing her hand against his. Sasuke had quirked an eyebrow and took his hand off the counter and placed them on his hip which made Sakura jump for joy. _Hell yeah! No one touches MY Sasuke!_ She thought.

What surprised her was what Sasuke had bought from the girl. It was a statue of the 4th. The one that Naruto had been looking at earlier today to be exact. Sakura put two and two together and her eyes widened. _Sasuke-kun bought a gift for Naruto?_ She thought as she walked up to the raven-haired boy. "Well that's a first," she said coming up behind him and surprising the boy just a little.

"What's a first?" he asked casually trying to hide the gift behind his back.

"Sasuke-kun, don't lie, you bought that statue Naruto wanted. Why?" Sakura asked curiously. _Where's my gift?_ She thought in her head.

Sasuke sighed as he stopped trying to hide the paper bag behind him and tried to think of a reason that Sakura believed. He didn't even know_ himself _as to why he had bought the gift. It just seemed like something he_ had_ to do as soon as he saw it. After a few moments of silence, Sakura had repeated her question to him.

"Why did you buy that for Naruto? It was very expensive."

"I know," Sasuke replied. "But I watched you all day haggle with the sales clerk so I got a discount." He stated simply.

"The sales clerk was trying to flirt with you Sasuke-kun," Sakura stated simply and the boy turned a little pink _Well__, its not as if you're not always trying to do that_ he thought in his head but didn't say it out loud. He didn't want to hurt the girl's feelings.

"I know, still, I wanted to get Naruto something to…make up for not remembering his birthday." Sasuke said rather quickly.

Sakura instantly felt guilty and didn't catch the bit of a lie Sasuke had in his voice. She remembered that also not so long ago, Kakashi had given them the day off from training, and Sasuke was quite pissed off, especially since he couldn't find Naruto so he could spar with him. It was obvious in his impatience that the two had gotten into a fight again. When Sakura asked where Naruto was, Kakashi simply stated, "You two are surely great friends of his, aren't you?" and disappeared.

Sasuke and Sakura were both confused as to what in seven hells that had to do with Naruto's whereabouts. They had found the blonde later at the Ichiraku with Iruka and Sasuke had scolded Naruto for not coming to training and the result of that was that Kakashi had let them all off. Iruka had looked at the two of them with a confused look and asked if they knew today was Naruto's birthday. Naruto had softly mumbled a "no" a bit grumpily and right then and there Sasuke and Sakura got the hint that they had hurt the blonde's feelings. They had left right away.

Sakura nodded in understanding and dropped the subject. She looked to the almost setting sun and sighed. She found the nearest bench and collapsed right into it. "Today's been a long day Sasuke kun, I'm ready to rest now," she said.

"Thank God…" Sasuke mumbled and collapsed right next to her.

"Gaara-Chan! Look at the parade its starting its starting!" Naruto called out to the red-haired San shinobi. Gaara turned and gave a small mile to he blonde boy and went to join him. A crowd had gathered around the center of the market, where a parade was being held. Floats and costumes of all shapes and sizes emerged from the distance, throwing candy and performing tricks while they walked.

It was the best show Naruto had ever seen. It was much more diverse that the Konoha New Year's festival since the performers came from all over and the themes weren't so cheesy. He wished that Iruka could see this, Naruto knew the man would have loved it. Smiling he took Gaara's hand and pushed through to the front, he wanted to get a closer look at the performer's costumes plus he wanted some of the free food they were giving out, although Naruto had just eaten not too long ago, the walk around the market had left him hungry once again.

Gaara followed the boy giving just a hint of a smile. But he couldn't help feeling the odd twinge he felt when he saw Naruto with Sasuke. He wanted to ask the blonde about it but he didn't know how he would react or if the blonde knew what he would be talking about. The red-head sighed to himself. _Naruto, you cause so many complications in my life_ he thought.

"Huh?" Naruto said turning around. "Did you say something Gaara?"

Gaara mentally smacked himself. How could he have forgotten that Naruto could hear his every thought?

"No," Gaara replied and turned his attention back to the parade. "They never had parades in the Sand. The streets were always empty when I walked them…"

Naruto felt an instant sadness towards his red-haired lover. _You're more alone that I was, its no wonder why I'm drawn to you_ he thought and wrapped his arms around Gaara's shoulders. Gaara flinched as the sand rose up to push him away but he willed it not to. "Naruto-kun, what are you doing?" he tried to ask calmly but his voice, for some reason came out in a squeak.

Naruto's eyes became wide as he realized that Gaara never knew what it was like to be hugged. He peered into the other boy's green eyes and gave a small grin.

"It's called a hug Gaara-chan," he said then rested his head on the boy's shoulders. "When you hug a person, it's a sign that you really care for them and you'll be behind him all the way."

Gaara's eyes widened in shock with the simple gesture. He didn't know what to say. _You really are full of surprises, my little fox demon he_ thought.

"Mmm…" Naruto replied burying his face into Gaara's shawl. "Love you too Gaara" he said simply.

Gaara smiled.

Across the street, Sasuke sat up from the bench, his mouth hanging wide open at the scene that was playing before him. He clenched his fists and felt a slight tinge in pain around his chest. _Since when were they so close? Its only been a day or so after all…Am I missing something here? _ he thought bitterly. Sasuke didn't know why he was so angry, in truth, he should've cared less about who the blonde was latching himself onto but seeing him Gaara made the raven-haired boy's blood boil a hundred times over.

Sasuke stared at Sasuke, puzzled at what was angering him so. She looked across the street and wrinkled her nose in disgust. _I don't know just **what** Naruto sees in him…he was our enemy not too long ago too…even if the Sand and the Leaf are Allies, I still don't trust him…he's still dangerous. _ Sakura then looked over at Sasuke puzzled. The rave-haired boy looked like he was ready to kill something. _Does he really dislike Gaara that much? _She thought. _Or is he mad at Naruto for being so friendly with him_?

Sakura shurgged and simply thought that it was a mix of both. She too, was shocked and a little scared because of her previous encounter with the Sand-boy. But if Naruto had become friends with him, the only thing she had to do was befriend him as well. After all, Naruto never did choose the wrong type of friends, annoying as some of them were in her opinion. But what Sakura didn't catch was the hurtfulness that reflected in Sasuke's eyes when he saw the two acting so affectionately towards each other.

Gaara wasn't the only one suffering from jealousy.

* * *

REVIEWER RESPONESES

Naruto'sTwinSister: New reviewers are cool, duh XD Hah, I think they're waaayyy too OOC in the beginning but I got them back in character again! Yay! XDDD Oh yeah, people follow her advice "NO CHEATING BY READING WITH NO REVIEW!" Reviews=Boost in my ego XD

Hiei/Kagome Forever: Mai–san! glomps and gives her a cookie You are not stupid, plus long spaced reviews are nice haha XD

Nikkler: Buhahaha only time will tell me dear reviewer only time shall tell XD lifts you out from the pit of doom Writer's block never lasts too long for me dodges flying garbage form people who have been waiting MONTHS for her to update Anyway, you got your update hope you enjoyed it

Slashergurl: Thanks - You are right, its HARD to find a GaarNaru at all around the Naruto section, they're perfect for each other too ;;

Shinko Blade: My crappy fic is your first Naruto read? XD Obsession with Naruto or yaoi? XD Seiya is glad you liked this fic Gaara's jealousy will take this story places it shall buhahaha! XD

Hyperactivator: I emailed you, I'd better get my fanart! XD is easily amazed by what people can draw and is also easily spoiled and very greedy XD

SmileyYaoiChick: Truly, it is amazing that they're Christmas shopping on the same day. Me glad you liked it

Trubluewolfeyes: Seiya-chan will let you in on a secret. She put the 70 reviews thing so she could have a break form writing but unfortunately it was short lived. Yes you are right, its better to write when I want to, but I was tied down to my computer and held hostage until I updated so I really didn't have a choice in the matter

Silver Neo: Hehe I got almost that many reviews in a week too I need to raise the stakes then I need a break XX Wahoo! Naruto characters glomps them all and hides them in her closet ooh I win a kewl award? grabs it and puts it up on her webbie Sankyuu!

alice: Follow her example, all of you BOW BEFORE THE GREAT SEIYA!! Buhahaha XDDD sugar high

Missie DuCaine: Yup, I reached that many. I kinda meant on the counter for anyone who got confused about it, I didn't mean ADD 70 reviews XDDD I should do that next time so I can take my long awaited vacation runs away from angry mob of readers

CatC10: Sankyuu - You really don't think they're that OOC? I hope I'm improving then XD Met took your advice and you were right XD I got 70 reviews in almost a week xD Long reviews are very very good, they make me feel loved especially when I am praised XDD

Cherokey: Yay! My Story is on someone's faves

Dilanda: Sankyuu!!!!

Renn: Hehe I can never seem to stop writing cuteness it's saddening since I was kinda going for angst ;; Oh well! nn

Yaoi!: ooooh! Pretty smiley faces sS promises to update soon XD Reiew though!

fluffy-kins: Sankyuu! Only time shall tell, but I want to stick to my GaarNaru thing, though a GaarSasuNaru love triangle would be interesting XD

miako: spelling is something Seiya is working on, unfortunately, she did not have her usual betas for this chapter sobsob Blame Mai she was my beta this time XDD As for Sasuke and Naruto being buddy-buddy, I needed to throw that in for the plot. But Sasuke seems to have a thing in the anime for hitting Naruto on the head or somehow messing up his hair, he does that in the manga somewhere I can't remember for the life of me xX Eep! Seiya updated no kill me in your head, that's where I live! XDDD

Death Phoenix: I updated! I hope Death-san is happy XD

uzumaki Inari: Seiya is sorry she didn't update in 4 days, he writers' block was really killing her but can she know the secret anyway?

Kakashi : Drool is spelled "Drool" and if I put a lemon on FF.Net Seiya is going to get banned again

shadow: hands you a tissue Like I've been saying, I meant when my counter reached 70 I'd updated again but that was sooner then I thought

Tonyk: Is Seiya's story that important that it is needed for survival? Me feel honoured I love Gaara's jealously too, it has given this story the breath of a plot! XDDD

drangohunter: I updated in under a month, that's not too long for me Sadly, I use to be able to update within a week but I can't do that since 1) I'm lazy and 2) School has become harder XX There's suspense in my ficcies? Blah…I wouldn't think so, just a bit of a cliffhanger XD Again, I meant when my counter reached 70 and its passed that so I updated

Shadow Eclipse: Thank you! I updated now will you leave me another review?

Kuri: Seiya knows that the Sand blocks Gaara from hurting himself she just forgot because she has the attention span of a well…a block of dust :P She just remembered while watching the series and went "Oh crap I forgot about that…." - But no one seems to mind too much XD Like Seiya said….major OOC-ness XD

bleeding angel: Thank god for an honest review…to tell you the truth, I have no clue whatsoever to where this is going, I should have left it as a one shoe but nooo…people just HAD to bug me to continue it bleh….how troublesome…hopefully I'll have SOMETHING interesting in this story but it most likely won't be death-threatening its a damn holiday fic gah XX

darkiris: Brinkster? Is that a site or something? Last time I checked it was a webhost XD

Kori Nibiki: I updated, I was just kinda lazy and also on break for the past week so it took me some time - Thanks for not saying he's too OOC, I put him back into IC mode and hopefully I got it right! To tell you the truth, I've no clue as to how old they are, but possibly they're 13 since I did say it's a few months after the Chunnin Exam, later chapters after Gaara/Naruto fight are kinda invalidated XD I see them as young adolescents learning to live with someone to love I guess :-P And Seiya has to keep secret about any other pairings she will put in the story

Night Walker1: grabs Bioshounen and skidaddles I updated so I'm keeping it!

Gisela: I will let you in on a secret. I _like_ Sakura so I'm not going to bash her But I didn't make Gaara and Naruto too bad did I?

Darkraider: Errr…okay….would this could as a valid review?

YamiShinobiShadow: I got over my hit count for 70 so yes, I have updated. You really like the plot of this? I don't, I think its rather strange XD

Ice Dragon3: I updated ne? And what do you think? Does Sasuke like Naruto? Hehehe, Seiya likes to confuse people to build whatever crappy plot she's going to build here xD

Akito: Hehe, I really do need to continue that lol :P But I also need to get some people to help since the fic was a group project after all haha Glad you liked my fic!

YamiTenshi193: Seiya got 52 reviews, what are you saying that most people don't review? ; I meant 70 on the hit counter but then Seiya didn't have time to write because of finals ugh XX But now she does, yay for summer!

pheonix-sama: Hehe, forgive Seiya, one thing you should know about her is that she is a procrastinator ; Even if I got 100 reviews, I might not have updated because I wasn't finished with the chapter until now stupid finals XX But here's the update, hope you liked it

Seiya is so sorry for not updating ealier! School has been evil to her as of late and she was racked with finals X-X But anyway, I would like to apologize once again for any confusion I might have given me readers when I said I wanted 70 reviews, I meant I wanted my counter to hit 70 reviews But then finals got in the way and I couldn't update AT ALL All my time was concentrated on studying and when it wasn't, I had a SasuNaru sitey to work it, btw, say happy b-day to sasunaru DOT com, it's a year old! YAY! Well let's see, Seiya…wow 52 REVIEWS for chapter three XX dies Me ish so happy I love you guys! glomps I'll lower the number I suppose now that I actually have time to write, let's see, 40 reviews then? And I DON'T mean on the hit counter since I'm already past 40 XP For the people who don't know Seiya, she demands this many so she can have an excuse to take her time in writing haha xD

Seiya


	5. Contemplating

Yes I know I'm horrible, I kept you all waiting forever hahaha :D Please do not be mad at me, if anything, blame my writer's block and school. It must die.

I want 30 more reviews, possibly 40,make me feel better about myself

* * *

"YOU'RE LATE!" Naruto and Sakura screamed when Kakashi appeared almost 3 hours after sunset, the time they had agreed to meet. It was past nightfall, not a spark of light had been left in the entire market and everyone had gone to sleep by now. Kakashi grinned nervously and scratched the back of his head.

"Eh? Gomen ne, I was buying presents for some people and it was hard just to pick one and then I met this poor little kitten who had gotten lost and…"

"EXCUSES EXCUSES! IT'S WAY TO DARK TO GO HOME NOW!" Sakura screamed and attempted to throw the dresser she bought at Kakashi. Sasuke sighed and took the dresser from the short-tempered girl.

"If you kill him, you'll have a ruined dresser and we won't have a guide to take us home," Sasuke stated simply when everyone gave him a queer look. Kakashi grinned and nodded.

"It's true, what if I were to get amnesia from being hit so hard on the head? I wouldn't remember who you are or how to get home!" he said agreeing with Sasuke, thankful that the raven-haired boy had come to the rescue. "Now let's go find an inn to stay for the night!" he said merrily and started marching forward. The three genin sweatdropped at their teacher's merriness. They then glanced at the huge amount of gifts they all (especially Sakura) had bought. It was then Sakura thought up an evil scheme.

Very soon, Kakashi wasn't merrily marching in front of his three students. Instead, he was stuck under the weight of half their packages, including Sakura's Cherry Blossom dresser. "Uhm…guys…you think this is a little too much for me to carry?" he said trying to give them all an 'I'm so fragile, I can't carry all this' look.

"Nope," the three responded not giving their teacher a second glance.

Kakashi sighed and prayed they would find an inn soon. Although it was dark, and no one was around, the jounnin _did not_ like appearing like a pack horse.

"I'm sorry, I don't think I can get an individual room for all four of you, I've only got two more available rooms then we're booked for the rest of the night.." the innkeeper said smiling nervously as the four ninja sighed. It was already obvious what the arrangements were going to be. Since Sakura was the only female, she was getting her own room and Kakashi, Sasuke and Naruto would have to share.

"Well, goodnight then Sasuke-kun," Sakura said blushing as she slowly made her way into her room "Ano…uhm…if you would like, my room is a little bigger and we could share…"

"Iie…" Sasuke replied. "I'll be fine. Good night Sakura."

The comment caught the pink-haired girl off guard, not because he declined her invitation, she was expecting that, but it still never hurt to try. It was just the first time she ever heard Sasuke greet her goodnight. Sakura sighed and collapsed onto her bed, a blush on her face. The girl never questioned why she was in love with the dark-haired raven girl. It was true love, she told herself. Just that simple goodnight made butterflies in her stomach. Who knew? Maybe she did have a small chance with the raven-haired boy.

Maybe.

Sasuke sighed as he stood on the branch of a tree, staring at the night sky. He had long ago crept out when he saw that both Kakashi and Naruto were sound asleep. Though one could never really tell for sure if Kakashi was awake or slumbering. Sasuke swore he felt the man's eyes on him, but when he turned around, the jounnin was fast asleep.

But there were other things on his mind. Like the anger he felt towards Naruto and Gaara. Since when had the two become so close to one another? Despite the fact that both the Sand and the Leaf were now allies, Naruto had never shown any emotional attachment to the red-haired boy. And now the two were going around as if they were lovers. The thought alone made the raven-haired boy seethe.

But why? Why did this anger him so? Was it because he never really trusted the red-haired boy? Damn right it was. Sasuke had nearly been killed by him and he still didn't forget that…demon that was inside of him. And his eyes. Eyes that bore a hold into your mind, the essence of evil. Yet, they were different when he was around Naruto. There was no malice in them, only…affection. Again, Sasuke felt his blood boil but he didn't know the cause.

Suddenly, the raven-haired boy felt another presence around him. He looked around cautiously, eyes alert and finding no one in view, closed his eyes trying to detect the intruder's movements. After a moment of listening, Sasuke immediately recognized the stepping pattern, which was all too familiar to him. He smirked and opened his eyes.

"You can come out now…Kakashi sensei"

"Sharp as ever Sasuke," the silver haired jounnin replied revealing his position. He had been hidden almost 25 feet from the raven-haired boy, concealed by both the trees and the midnight sky. "Care to tell me why you're out here and not getting a goodnight's sleep?"

"Tch," Sasuke replied running a hand through his hair. "You think you can sleep with Naruto's _snoring_?"

"Sure why not?" Kakashi replied smiling. "All you need is a good pair of earplugs" the silver-haired jounnin replied holding up the said item. He tossed them to Sasuke who caught them without looking back. "However, I think it's pretty hard to sleep when the wind is blowing in on a cold night…with the window open."

Sasuke sighed and turned around. "What do you want Kakashi? I will come inside if that's what you've come for."

Kakashi, in turn, shrugged. "Tell me what's bothering you. This isn't the first time I've caught you contemplating like this, away from everyone as usual. But it's always the same person isn't it? No matter how much you circle it comes down to…"

"Naruto, I know," Sasuke finished for the older man.

"Well, actually, I was going to say your brother but what's on your mind about the village's loudest ninja?" Kakashi replied, giving Sasuke a small smile before leaping from the trees to take a seat next to him.

"Iie, it's nothing," Sasuke sighed and waved it off. The last thing he wanted to talk about was his anger towards a certain red-haired ninja.

"Oh? It's got to be something, if you're out here this late at night. Come on tell me, what about Naruto has got you all up in a bunch?" Kakashi asked with a smile. There was no way he was going to let his student off the hook.

"I already said it was nothing." Sasuke replied coolly. "Nothing important anyway." He added.

"Awww, come on, here I am trying to play the good and caring teacher and here you are shutting me out. How mean," the silver haired man crossed his arms and gave a fake pout.

"Since when did a good and caring teacher leave their students out in the middle of a place they didn't know for three hours?" Sasuke replied.

Silence.

"I was lost!"

"No you weren't!"

"Yes I was! Are you accusing your sensei of _lying_ to you!"

"…why not?"

"Sasuke! I'm hurt…"

"Yeah right…"

Silence.

"So what's bothering you about Naruto?"

"I already told you, it's nothing!" the raven-haired shinobi yelled, a vein popping in his forehead.

"Eh...you're too cruel Sasuke-kun," Kakashi wailed and pretended to be hurt. The genin suddenly found himself being glomped to death by his teacher.

"K-Kakashi-sensei!" he yelled and practically threw the man off him in embarrassment. Luckily, Kakashi, being Kakashi had seen that coming and had bounce off the tree and next to Sasuke instead of crash landing into it.

"Hmm, here is your sensei trying to offer you comfort and you try to kill me," Kakashi sighed. Ah well, I suppose you're going to have to talk eventually Sasuke," he added and then suddenly. The raven-haired boy didn't feel the other's presence anymore. He let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding.

_Baka Kakashi-sensei_ Sasuke thought. _Baka Naruto too_ his subconscious helpfully added.

It was going to be a long trip back to Konoha.


End file.
